Thank You
by JaeWookie98
Summary: no summary, (Kyumin, GS for uke, gajeness)


Title : Thank You

Author : JaeWookie98

Cast :

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast (kalau ada).

Genre : Comedy (failed), Romance (maybe), saya sendiri ga ngerti genrenya apa-_-

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot / drabble

Warning : Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur cerita pasaran, alur membingungkan, judul dan cerita gak nyambung dll. KyuMin GS!, GA SUKA JANGAN BACA!.

Disclaimer : this story is mine, but KyuMin belong to each other. pernah di share di akun fb saya, tapi kalo disana versi straightnya, Disini ada beberapa bagian yang udah diedit dan ditambahkan.

Summary : no summary, just read this story

Language : Indonesian.

~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~

Author's POV

"Ini" ucap seorang gadis manis bermanik foxy kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, sembari tangannya terulur kedepan memberikan sesuatu kepada sosok itu.

Sosok itu menoleh, badannya terlihat bergetar hebat menahan hawa dingin yang merambati tubuh tegapnya, mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu hujan mengguyur tubuh itu dengan derasnya.

Sosok itu terdiam memandangi gadis yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya memandangi sesuatu yang tengah dipegang oleh gadis itu, yang ditujukan untuknya.

"ini, ambillah… aku tau kau lapar" ulang gadis itu—Sungmin—sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Itu adalah makanan yang ingin ia berikan pada sosok asing dihadapannya.

Sosok itu terdiam mematung, tidak berbicara barang se-katapun, membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal karena merasa tak dihiraukan.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya, namun tetap saja tak mendapat reaksi apapun.

"hhhh,,," Sungmin menghela nafas kasar, lalu detik berikutnya mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"makanlah, aku tau kau lapar", ucapnya lagi, ia masih bersikeras untuk memberikan makanan itu, sosok itu menggeleng pelan, membuat ia lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"kau tidak mau? Kenapa? Apa kau berfikir aku telah memasukkan sesuatu ke makanan ini dan kau takut aku akan meracunimu dengan makanan ini? Kau pikir aku sejahat itu?" Sungmin berucap dengan nada kesal, niat baiknya untuk menolong 'orang asing' itu malah tidak disambut dengan baik, "baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja yang memakannya". Ia bangkit hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan dingin yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"tu…tunggu" lirih sebuah suara, itu adalah suara sosok yang dari tadi diam, suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar.

"apa?" tanya Sungmin sinis karena masih diliputi perasaan kesal.

"itu…" jari telunjuk sosok itu menunjuk kearah makanan yang masih dipegang oleh Sungmin, "aku mau itu" lanjutnya lagi.

"tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau, kenapa sekarang memintanya?"

"siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau?" ucap sosok itu sembari menunjukkan wajah tak berdosa, "kau bilang kau mau memberikannya padaku, tapi kau malah ingin memakannya sendiri, kau tak ikhlas heum?"

"Apa kau bilang?, bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang—"

"kemarikan!" sergahnya cepat sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi tangannya bergerak merebut makanan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ah, kau benar-benar" ia kembali mendengus, mimpi apa dia kemarin malam sampai harus bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini, tapi kalau diperhatikan wajah orang ini sangat tampan dan menggemaskan, apalagi saat makan seperti ini, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, cara makannya berantakan sekali. Oh tunggu dulu, Astaga! Apa yang baru saja dipikirkan gadis ini?, tidak, tidak mereka baru saja bertemu, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu. Tch! konyol sekali.

"kau mau minum?" tanyanya setelah membuang jauh-jauh fikiran bodohnya, dan si sosok itu hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban, setelah itu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sungmin dengan cepat berjalan menuju dapur, dan kembali setelah beberapa saat sambil membawa dua cangkir berisi coklat hangat.

Sungminpun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan sosok itu, "ini" ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan salah satu cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"hhmm", gumam sosok asing dihadapannya dengan mulut penuh makanan, sembari menerima cangkir itu. setelah menelan semua makanannya ia langsung meminum coklat hangat yang tadi diberikan oleh gadis itu hingga habis dalam satu kali tegukan.

"aku tak tahu ternyata kau serakus ini" cibir Sungmin, seraya menatap sinis orang itu, masih sedikit tidak suka atas perlakuan orang itu yang semena-mena kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu ia bertanya, "bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" hanya untuk memastikan saja.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya" ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum, terlihat jelas bahwa keadaannya memang lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali ia sampai di rumah Sungmin, yang waktu itu keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan, dengan wajah pucat pasi, tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan juga badan yang basah kuyup.

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Sungmin sembari ikut tersenyum, namun detik berikutnya senyumnya memudar dan terganti dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"kau kenapa?" tanya sosok itu curiga saat mendapati perubahan raut wajah Sungmin yang sangat drastis.

"ah tidak apa-apa" jawabnya kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "oh ya,, kita belum berkenalan…eum namaku Lee Sung Min" ujar gadis bergigi seperti kelinci itu memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

"ah benar juga, eng,, Sungmin-ssi namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" jawab sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil menerima uluran tangan Sungmin.

"tidak perlu memanggil dengan seformal itu padaku Kyuhyun-ah, kurasa kita seumuran jadi tidak perlu menggunakan panggilan baku seperti itu"

"ah, baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, "ngomong-ngomong…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, sehingga membuat Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"ada apa? Ada yang sakit? Apa perlu kuambilkan obat?" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat panik dan kebingungan.

"tidak, tidak ada yang sakit, hanya saja… aku, em…bolehkan aku menginap disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"apa?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya, hal inilah yang tadi sempat mengusik pikirannya, dia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan memintanya secara langsung. Menginap dirumahnya? Seorang laki-laki? Oh bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika kedua orangnya tau akan hal ini?

"eh…itu...itu" lidah Sungmin kelu, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau ia menerima, entah hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, tapi jika ia menolak, bukankah itu terlalu kejam? Ah sungguh pilihan yang sulit.

"tidak boleh ya? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa aku bis—"

"tentu saja boleh" jawab Sungmin cepat, entah dapat keberanian darimana hingga ia mampu mengucapkan hal itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, "tapi, ada satu hal lagi… baju, apa kau punya baju yang bisa kupakai? Kau lihat sendiri bahwa punyaku masih basah, dan… ini benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman".

Sungmin tertegun, lagi-lagi ia bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju suatu ruangan, setelah sekitar lima menit ia habiskan didalam sana, akhirnya ia pun keluar sembari membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

"ini baju ayahku, kurasa ukuran kalian tak jauh berbeda, semoga saja pas", ia menyerahkan pakaian itu ke Kyuhyun, lalu berbalik hendak pergi ke kamarnya berniat tidur, namun baru satu langkah berjalan ia ingat bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu dan akhirnya berbalik, matanya melebar tatkala mendapati Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka baju bagian atasnya.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia berteriak dan menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"apa? Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasang wajah polos.

"kenapa kau mengganti bajumu disini? Ini di ruang tamu, bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang melihat hah?" cerca Sungmin memarahi Kyuhyun.

"lalu aku harus mengganti bajuku dimana? Ini rumahmu, dan aku tak tahu sama sekali tentang dimana letak kamar mandi atau tempat yang bisa ku pakai, dan kau juga tidak memberitahuku apapun". Sanggah Kyuhyun membela diri.

Sungmin menghela nafas, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, "kau bisa memakai ruangan itu, ganti bajumu disana dan sekaligus itu tempat untukmu tidur malam ini" ucap Sungmin sembari menunjuk kearah suatu ruangan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud oleh si gadis berpipi chubby itu, namun sebelum benar-benar beranjak ia menggumam suatu kata 'Terima Kasih' dengan lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau tadi bicara apa?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"bicara apa? Aku tak bicara apapun" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"aku yakin kau tadi bicara sesuatu, seperti ucapan…terima kasih mungkin" terka Sungmin sedikit tak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya, mengingat suara Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu kecil hingga tak terdengar jelas.

"tidak, ah kau salah dengar, aku tak bilang apa-apa…" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengelak.

"Yah! Aku yakin kau bilang sesuatu…" Sungmin tetap bersikeras, merasa bahwa pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah.

"kubilang tidak, ya tidak" setelah itu Kyuhyun berlari menuju 'kamar'nya dan menutup pintunya cepat, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mendecak sebal atas perilaku orang yang baru saja dikenal dan ditolongnya itu.

"Apa-apa'an dia?! Sudah ditolong bukannya bersikap baik dan berterima kasih tetapi malah membuat orang kesal, dasar tak tahu diri. huh!". Dan Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah kamarnya disertai dengan rutukan-rutukan untuk Kyuhyun, ia membanting pintunya dengan keras, sembari berharap orang tuanya tidak akan membunuhnya kalau ia tertangkap basah mengijinkan seorang laki-laki asing menginap di rumah mereka.

Semoga saja ia bisa selamat, semoga Kyuhyun cepat pergi sebelum semakin banyak masalah yang akan muncul, semoga saja hal ini tidak bertambah buruk. Kini Yong Jae hanya bisa berharap banyak pada kata 'semoga'. ah sialan! Ini semua benar-benar bisa membuatnya menjadi gila!.

#END

A/N : FF pertama yang saya publish, anggap saja FF perkenalan(?)

sekarang hanya tinggal berharap ada yang nyasar dan bersedia membaca serta review FF ini XD


End file.
